The present disclosure relates generally to multiprocessing, and more particularly, to fabric link aggregation within a multiprocessing server. Multiprocessing allows a server to have multiple applications running simultaneously while sharing a common memory and balancing workload requirements. As the number of applications and the various uses of the applications increase, the need to balance the workload requirements within the multiprocessing server may also increase.